Here You Are, Madame Your Nizzy Is Served
by Ominous-Ninja
Summary: Let's just say fireworks, Izzy, and Noah's book aren't a good combination.


Yahoo! It's time to get crackin' on a fanon, and boy, am I excited. Today's daily dose of fanon includes... **IZZY** AND **NOAH**! /crowd goes wild/ Thank you, thank you! /takes a bow/. Now, I hope my atrocities as a writer doesn't make your eyes bleed. I really don't want that on my conscience. Oh, and other couples will be mentioned and sought through!

Guess what? My computer got that damn virus again! /sarcasm/ Yay! Luckily, my dad was able to fix it again (much faster this time) and I am back up and running.

**Ninja-y Notes: **So, from my last story I posted ('Well, My Good Sir, It's Called Codette') the game is still going on. You can still guess what The Legend of Zelda game Cody's fantasy was. Let me say this, it's not from A Link To The Past (Someone guessed that). In fact, if you _really _want the pie and cookies, just go to YouTube and type in 'Legend of Zelda- Final Battle/Boss' and I'm sure something will come up. Either that or watch each and every final battle there is.

Also, is anyone excited for the new Legend of Zelda game, Skyward Sword? (Big Zelda fan, I'm actually wearing a shirt that has Link on it! Cool, huh?)

**A More Serious Ninja-y Note: **I am not a Courtney basher. Apparently, in the way I describe the campfire scene in 'Codette', I was portrayed in an unflattering light of hating Courtney. First off, I would like to say, I do not hate her. I dislike her greatly for multiple, logical reasons. Anyone who wants to yell at me, fine, go ahead. Remember folks, I have a perfectly good Molotov bottle at the ready and I plan to buy a katana sword because those are so wickedly awesome! Secondly, the reason _why _I wrote Courtney to be so harsh was because that was the way the story rolled. People told me that she was acting like Heather. In all honesty, I think when provoked and annoyed correctly, she can lash out like Heather did. Do you guys not remember her at the Playa de Losers? She beat Harold with a light pole! And Lindsay swearing out Heather?

Anyways, we're moving on with that subject. But if ya'll want to hear more specific details, just say so in a review and I'll reply back.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing, nada. No sueing, ok?

**Warning:** Truthfully, there isn't much to say besides the normal. Kissing, me failing at making witty remarks, and Chris getting what he deserves. However, the last thing may make people jump for joy.

So, with out further stalling, let us begin!

* * *

"Why is it so damn hot outside?" LeShawna asked as she waved her hand like a fan.

To say it was hot was an understatement. To say the contestants were rather uncomfortable in the weather was another understatement. It was currently July first and the staff and interns were setting up for the small party in honor of Canada Day. Although, because of the heat wave they were suffering from, they were achieving nothing.

Already, three iterns passed out of heat exhaustion, one was sticking his head in the ice box, and two staff members had started wrestling for the last glass of lemonade; which Owen promptly chugged down.

"Is it supposed to get this hot in Canada?" Her friend, Gwen, questioned to no one particular as she sweated bullets. She was still pale, but slightly red.

"Oh no," Lindsay wailed, "at this rate I'm going to tan unevenly! Look, at my left arm! I think it's darker than my right!" She stuck out her right arm. LeShawna shooked her head at the blonde, but a small smile traced her lips.

"Lindsay, dear, wrong arm."

"If you guys don't like the heat, go for a swim." Bridgette had surfaced from the water and joined the conversation.

"Sorry hun," LeShawna replied, "water and my hair don't mix."

"Not much of a swimmer." Gwen shrugged.

Lindsay was to busy applying more sun tanner on her 'worry areas'.

"I'm surprised that your actually swimming, Bridge." Gwen mused. "Usually I see you making out with your boyfriend."

Bridgette blush and looked away. "Harold and I both agreed that it was to hot to do that. How about you, Gwen? Where's DJ?"

"I think he went to talk to Cody and Tyler about something." The goth girl recalled. "He mentioned something about-"

**BOOM!**

Izzy emerged from a cloud of black smoke, coughing.

"Note to self," she said aloud, while dusting her skirt clean, "Mentos and soda do not enhance firework's appeal."

Noticing the stares, she skipped over to where the foursome was and took a seat next to LeShawana.

"Hey, girlies! What's up?"

"We might ask you the same question, Izzy." The surfer girl replied, taking note of the redhead's soot covered, frayed hair.

"Oh, the usual. I'm trying to give the fireworks more 'umph', but nothing seems to be working. I've tried soda and Mentos, vinegar and baking soda, and Mountain Dew. Nada. Nothing. No worries though, Izzy will prevail!" She then pulled a Mento out of her hair and plopped it in her mouth.

"Although, I'm sort of out of ideas. Ya guys got any?" She continued.

"Pop Roxs?"

"Be normal?"

"Why don't you ask Noah. I'm sure that egghead is bound to know."

The brunette boy, who was in ear shot and laying on a plastic chair, gave a sharp glance at the group, scoffed, and continued reading.

Izzy wore a wicked grin as she considered the large sister's idea. If anyone asked Izzy if she liked the bookworm and she said 'no' that would be a lie. And Izzy _hates _liars. Anyways, it was indeed true that the crazy red head really liked Noah, and she wanted his thoughts about fireworks.

Izzy thanked the girls and bounded over to said egghead.

"Hey, Noah! Wanna-"

"No."

"Aww, but Noah! You don't even know what I'm about to say! I need your help with the fireworks for tonight."

"I didn't want to know, Izzy. 'Cause with you, it's always dangerous. And frankly, I like the way my body is arranged right now. So, please, leave me alone. And you put you incharge of fireworks? That person needs some common sense."

The red head frowned. Never the less, her trademark grin reappeared, indicating she had an idea. She positioned herself on top of the bookworm, that she had her legs on either side of his and her hands by his hips. Then, Izzy let out a giggle.

"What is it now-" Noah stopped mid-sentence to find Izzy staring seductively at him.

"I-Izzy, w-what are you d-doing?" The bookworm had a blush on his cheeks, that would of been darker if it wasn't for his skin.

"Is this making you nervous, Noah?" She purred.

"G-Get off!"

"Oh Noah, you're so funny," she cooed as she coiled a red strand of hair, batting her eyes, "but I need _this! _HAHA!"

She grabbed the book from the the brunette teen's grasp and jumped off. "Come and get it, Shrimpy!" Izzy waved the book around, taunting him and winked.

Noah groaned and started getting up. This wasn't the first time Nutsie stole his book. It was becoming a regular routine. The only difference this time was he didn't have anything to throw at her. Reluctantly, he started running after the red head along the poolside.

'Damn,' he thought, 'sports are so not my forté. And why the hell did I only bring one book?'

"Izzy! I am begging you, please, give me back my book!"

Izzy, who was a good thirty feet ahead of him, cackled.

"This is so much fun" she chirped and slowed down the pace to get a good look at the book.

_"The Complete Works and Tales of William Shakespeare." _The wild child read aloud. "Eh, not my type of book. Izzy prefers a more thrilling, cut throat read. Like, this one tim-"

She was cut off from talking to herself, for she tripped on something; more specifically, _someone._

"Oow, watch it, eh! You almost stepped on my bling, Iz."

"Sorry, my Zeke." She giggled and brushed herself off, only to find that Noah's book was gone. She let out a gasp, looking in all directions.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh- Noah! You have the book!" She gave him a happy, satisfied smile.

"That's right, Nutsie!" He smirked. "And now that I have- Why are you grinning?"

Noah faceplamed himself. It didn't occur to him that, by chasing the red head for his book, he followed her to where she wanted him originally.

"Dammit, Izzy."

She giggle impishly and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"So... now that you're here, I need to ask you some questions.

* * *

Tyler sighed and kicked the ocean water.

"What do you think I should do, dudes?" The jock looked up at DJ and Cody. "I mean, you guys had such great luck with Gwen and Lindsay, you need to give me advice!"

DJ tapped his chin in thought. "Tell her how you feel?"

Tyler groaned in reply. "I don't think she even knows I exist! She was kicked off early, we weren't on the same team. Oh what's the point, man." He slumped to the sand, giving a heavy sigh.

"Don't give up on love, dude. Have you tried to impress her?" Cody pitched in.

"... Sort of. But I ended up giving her a seven welts."

"Well there's your problem! You just picked the wrong sport, if you count paintball a sport. Try woo-ing her with your other sport skills, I know you can do it!"

The jocked perked up a bit. "Yeah, bro! I'll show her my wicked boxing skills!" Tyler mimed some punches, but accidenty socked Cody in the arm.

"You might want to lay off the uppercuts and round house kicks, dude. Why not frisbees?" The teddy bear suggested.

Cody nodded in agreement, rubbing his sore arm.

"Yeah, LeShawna is sure to love a guy who can throw a frisbee! Let's do this thing!" Tyler cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

The three teens high-fived and went in search of a frisbee.

* * *

Noah sighed. Helping out Izzy was extremely difficult, since most of her ideas didn't make sense.

"No, Izzy. Chuck Norris's sweat won't improve the fireworks explosion." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh. You know, you aren't making this fun." The red head replied, slightly disappointed.

"I am _so _sorry for your inconvenience." He said, sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my book." He reached down to pick it up, but Izzy slapped his hand away.

"What was that for?"

"We're not done yet, mister!" She teased. The red head then turned back to a firework she was fiddling with. A few moments later she turned back to him. "Uh, Noah?"

"What?"

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if I combined alcohol, lemon juice, sulfur, and potassium nitrate; then lit it on fire?"

The bookworm thought for a second, then his eyes widened. "Why, that would set off such a explosion that anything with in a ten foot radius will be caught on fire or, at least, be burnt!"

"Hehe, woopsies!"

"RUN!"

Izzy and Noah bolted away, the former cackling in laughter; the latter screaming in terror.

"Wait! No, my-"

**BAAAAAAAM!**

Izzy's firework shot up fifty feet in the air and exploded in such a boom, it shook the small Playa. Both of the teens dove to the ground, covering there head. As Noah said, things started to go up in a blaze. The bushes had set on fire burning and campers started to yell out in fright. Although, Fuzzy Wuzzums the bear was enjoying this; he was casually roasting a marshmallow on the open flame. Izzy, was also happy to see such fire.

"Let it burn! Burn, I say! HAHA!" She started to preform a Native American tribal dance, until Justin knocked her out of the way and doused the flames. He wiped away sweat from his face and flashed a smile to the watching audience, causing Katie, Sadie, Beth, Lindsay, and Owen to swoon over him.

"Stupid Justin, always ruining my fun." She pouted. "I don't know why I dated him. He really is a meanie, huh, Noah... Noah?" Izzy looked over at the bookworm, whose mouth was agape and eyes wide, still on the ground.

"Uh oh." she whispered.

* * *

"Ready dudes?" Tyler asked in the huddle of Cody, DJ and himself. The two nodded in reply and cheered, "Break!"

DJ and Cody casually walked over to where their girlfriends sat, along with LeShawna.

"Up for a game of frisbee, ladies?" Cody offered, smiling.

"Sorry dear, I'm not tanning evenly. And I want to look my best for tonights fireworks show."

"You always look the best to me, Lindsay." He said with a sly grin.

The blonde beauty went 'Aww' and kissed him on the cheek, in which he blushed.

"How about you, my dear?" DJ asked, turning to Gwen.

"Frisbee isn't really-"

"your forté?" He finished for her.

Gwen giggled at this.

"Hey now, that's Noah's line. But what I was going to say was, playing frisbee isn't really an enjoyable thing for me. Can I draw you guys instead?"

They nodded yes and turned to LeShawna for her answer.

"Sorry, hon. I'm just going to soak up the sun. I'll watch instead, how 'bout that?"

"Sounds just as acceptable." DJ gave a wink to Cody, who returned it with a sly grin.

"I hop-"

"RUN!"

**BAAAAAAAM!**

Gwen was cut off by a loud explosion, causing many campers to lose balance and fall to the ground.

The group of teens turned to the source of noise. Izzy was jumping around the fire like a maniac as Justin put it out, much to her dismay. Noah just laid there petrified, the red head stopped to turn to him.

"IZZY! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Noah scrambled to the soot covered ground, his book flaming and charred.

"My book," he wimpered, "my book. Look what you've done. It was so precious, so dear to me." He licked his fingers and pinched the flame out. Noah stood up, about to shout at the red head, but instead took a deep breath and rubbed his temples, trying not to lose his temper.

"Izzy," his voice was calm, which actually frightened her more then him yelling. He must be passive aggressive. "I asked you to leave me alone, but you didn't. I _implored_ you to return my book, again, you didn't listen. And now _this _happened."

His voiced shooked with rage, but his demeanor was calm. Honestly, this was scaring Izzy more than anything and boy, was it hard to scare her.

"Noah, I'm really-"

"Save it, nuthouse. I'm going to try to save what I can of this book." He bent down and gingerly placed his hand on the cover, immediately, it 'poofed' to ashes. Noah gasped and clenched his hands.

"I'm going." He turned on his heel and started to storm off, but weight was suddenly placed on his shoulders.

"Izzy,_ get off me._"

Noah managed to shake her off and walk away, leaving a hurt red head behind him.

The group of teens who had been watching this, were left speechless. Until, Cody broke the silence.

"Sooo... who wants to play frisbee?" He nervously chuckled.

* * *

After the exploding fireworks, the campers started to calm down a bit.

"Ready?" Cody called out from across the pool. DJ nodded and caught the frisbee that was thrown.

"Here it comes, Tyler!" DJ threw the frisbee towards Tyler who shouted, "Check this out, LeShawna!"

He started to run at the flying toy, but preceded to trip over his own feet and fall into the pool.

LeShawna, who had been watching the jock, sighed.

"You know, he's totally fawning over you."

The big sister turned to Bridgette and gave her a skeptical look.

"I don't know, Bridge. Tyler doesn't seem to be my type."

"But he's always trying to get your attention. I'm telling you, he has a crush on you."

"Girl, you're crazy." LeShawna laughed.

Tyler, who was being helped out of the pool by Cody, heavily sighed.

"Dude, she's laughing at me. This is pointless."

"Don't give up hope! You can alwa-"

"No, man. It's hopeless." The jock sighed, wringing out his sports head band.

"Just tell her how you feel, dude. It will be better that way." DJ suggested, as he joined up with the two.

"Or you can try water polo!" Cody piped in.

"I like Cody's idea, it has sports. Let's give in another shot!" He suddenly gained back his confidence and grinned. They all went in for a high five, but Tyler missed their hands and smacked Cody on the face.

"Sorry, dude." The jock sheepishly grinned.

* * *

Izzy wandered around the Playa, deep in thought.

She really wanted to talk to Noah, but she was worried that he would he start to get angry again.

'There must be something Izzy can do'. She wondered. 'Maybe I should read a book and channel my inner Noah. But Izzy has no books. I know, I'll talk like him.'

"What-ever," she mimicked, "I don't _do _sports." Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. It wasn't as fun to tease Noah when he wasn't there telling her to knock it off or the occasional food throwing.

"Bad Izzy!" She scolded. "It's not nice making Noah mad."

She sulked as she started to climb a palm tree. Not many people knew this, but palm trees are Izzy's favorite thinking spot, besides lamp posts and people's shoulders, that is. As she sat there, contemplating about how to make it up to Noah, she could see the entire plaza from atop of the leafy tree.

Owen was busy inhaling the buffet as Trent, Beth, and Ezekiel tried to restrain him; Harold and Bridgettewere having a conversation; and DJ, Cody, and Tyler were trying to impress LeShawna. Katie, Sadie and Lindsay were obsessing over a magazine (most likely _Star Staker_); Gwen was sketching in her notebook; Duncan, Eva, Geoff, and Courtney were all playing cards, then Eva started to yell at Duncan for hiding card up his selves; Heather was no where to be found, and Justin was 'woo-ing' some of the female employees. And the rest of the interns were still decorating. But, where's Noah?

The bookworm was sitting on the beach, drawing shapes in the sand with a stick. The red head guessed it was a book.

'I really need to do something nice for him. I wonder if he likes macaroni sculptures? I've got it!'

Izzy flipped off of the palm tree and sprinted away, chanting, 'Paper, Paper, Paper'.

* * *

Tyler, now bruised and battered, was pulled out of the pool.

"What sports do we have left, dude?" The jock asked. Cody checked his note pad.

"Um, we have... curling. WHICH IS A REAL SPORT!"**[1]** He shouted to no one in particular.

"Man, why are you shouting?" DJ questioned looking between them.

Cody chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, it's a song. But anyways, that's the one sport we can try."

"No. Tyler, it's time. I'm sorry, dude, but it's for the best." The big teddy bear cut in, grabbed Tyler, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" He shouted, flailing around.

DJ ignored his cries and marched right over to LeShawna. He dropped the jock right in front of her.

"LeShawna, Tyler has something to say." He gestured to the boy on the ground.

"I-I, uh-"

"Tyler, it's sweet and all, but are you sure I'm right for you? I mean, you need to respect me and my bootylicious body. Do not, try to play me, boy."

"I will, always! And I will never, ever, hurt you." He placed his hand over his heart.

The sister looked him up and down and finally said, "Alright, jockey, give mama some sugar." LeShawna yanked him up on her lap and kissed him.

DJ and Cody smirked at this and high-fived. They both quietly walked off, leaving the new love birds alone.

* * *

"Noah! Noah! Noah!" Izzy yelled as she bounded down the sandy beach. "I've got something for you!"

The brunette teen was startled by the silence being broken, but kept his calm composure.

"Great." He replied, rolling his eyes. "Didn't think you would find me."

"Of course I would find you. Besides, you were doing it all wrong. You need some glasses and a red and white shirt and a hat, if you really wanted to hide. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I made you this!" She stuck out her hands and presented him a book.

The book's cover was blue and stapled together. It was more then obvious that it was handmade, since pieces of paper stuck out and there was a doodle of Izzy in crayon. Written on it was '_Noah's Adventure Book."_ In smaller script was '_By Izzy/E-scope/Kaleidoscope/Explosiv-o/Nutsie'. _

Noah decided to open the book and flip some pages. Each page had a doodle of himself and an event that had happen, all in crayon. The first page was when Noah first arrived at Total Drama Island. He was standing on brown line (he guessed it was the dock) next Izzy and Chris, who was labeled 'Chris really really really really mean'. The next page was shown when the bookworm was jumping of the cliff, screaming. The next picture was of himself sleeping, and Izzy yelling 'He's not gay!'.

As he flipped through more pages, he noticed all of them had Izzy next to him. In fact, one particular doodle caught his eye. The picture was of Izzy on Noah's back with hearts above there heads. The brunette teen was holding a book and the crazy gal was holding a stick of dynamite, grinning happily.

The bookworm was smiling as he closed the scrapbook. He turned to Izzy and replied, "Thanks, but-" Noah was about to turn away when a shrill squeal of delight caught him off guard.

"I'm so glad you like it, Noah!" She glomped him hard, sending both of them back on the beach flying.

When the brunette boy came into focus again, he was staring straight at Izzy, their noses touching.

'Oh what the hell.' Noah thought, as he leaned up to kiss her.

His actions surprised the red head, but hey, she wasn't complaining.

When the kiss ended, it left a very flushed and giggling Izzy and a blushing Noah.

"Soo," she started, "wanna go out?"

"Why would I go out with you?"

"You kissed me, though!" She pouted.

"That doesn't mean I like you."

"Yes it does, silly. Then why did you do it?"

Noah opened his mouth to reply, but realized, he wasn't quite sure himself why he kissed her. Instinct, maybe?

"Ok, maybe I do like you a little bit, just a little." He grumbled, looking away.

"Yeee! Oh, I like you too, Noah!" Izzy hugged the bookworm, her chest pressing against him, since they were still on the ground.

"Ok, craz- Izzy, you need to get off of me." He strained.

She giggled again and nodded. Standing up, she brushed herself and asked, "So Noah... how did you like my boobs against you?"

"Wh-wha-wh-"

"It's ok, Booky, you can draw it in the book!" Izzy giggled again at the other teen's expression. "Oh, you're so fun to tease! Let's go tell everyone the good news." She grabbed his wrist and yanked him up, off the ground.

* * *

By the time the two reached the pool, it was dusk and everything was set up. Lit laterns were hanging around the Playa, along with string lights wrapped around lamp posts. Barbecues and buffets were placed around the pool and boxes of fireworks were scattered.

As Noah and Izzy arrived, hand in hand, many gasps, claps, cheers, and whistles could be heard across the resort.

"Way to go, bra!" Geoff exclaimed, slapping the bookworm on the back.

"Noah's a bra?" Ezekiel mumbled, confused and scratching his head.

"What do you know, cynical smart-ass and psycho hose-beast hooked up." Heather snarked, glancing at the couple. Izzy blew her a raspberry and pulled down the skin under her eye. **[2]** The queen bee scoffed and stuck up her nose.

"Wow, Izzy! You're so lucky to have a boyfriend." Beth said.

"I know! He's so romantic, too. The way he asked me out was perfect. We were both in Paris at the time and we ran into each other at the Eiffel Tower. Noah was there for a book signing and I was there for an under cover mission to assinate the Board of Shadowy Figures **[3]**. There, under the moonlight, he confessed his love for me. For our wedding, we bungee jumped off Niagara Falls and fired RPGs. It was great!" Izzy gushed, clasping her hands together.

"Um, Izzy? You're not married to Noah and the Board of what?" Trent stated, utterly confused.

The red head blinked a couple of times and started laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was my great Aunt Linda's wedding. Woops!"

The group of teen chuckled nervously, not sure if they should believe her.

"Anywho," she said, dismissing the slip up, "let's set off some fireworks and eat!"

"YAHOO!" Owen cheered, making a bee line for the buffet.

* * *

As people settled down, they anxiously waited for the show to start.

Tyler sat in front of LeShawna as she nursed his bruises, commenting about how big they were. Gwen slightly shivered, to which DJ saw and wrapped his arms around her, causing a small blush on her cheeks. Duncan was busy picking his nails with his knife and Courtney was advising him to wash the weapon sometime to maintain correct hygiene. Cody yawned and stretched his arms across Lindsay's shoulders, making her giggle and rest her head on his shoulder.

Beth, Bridgette, Katie and Sadie were explaining about how exciting fireworks are to Ezekiel since he's never seen them in real life, while Harold was also pumping him up.

Heather was filling her nails, but then became disgusted by Owen who was seeing if he can fit fourteen hamburgers in his mouth. It didn't help that Trent and Geoff were cheering him on. Eva was actually swooning over Justin, much to her shame, while Izzy was explaining to Noah about her thrilling adventures when she lived with wolves.

All these happy times were suddenly ruined by one man with a megaphone.

"Attention campers! We are sad to inform you that the fireworks display has been cancelled. The remaining campers in the game, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, Ezekiel and Trent, please report back to the Boat of Losers so we may escort you back to the island. That is all."

In unison, all the campers started to yell and shout at the host. Izzy started to throw coconuts and Eva threw a dumbell. Everyone stopped and starred at the fitness buff, who shrugged and replied, "What? I like fireworks."

"Alright! Calm down, will ya? I guess none of you guys can take a joke, shesh." Chris said over the campers. "Go ahead Chef."

The large man struck a match and lit the fuse to the firework, sending it sky high.

Everyone cheered and some exchanged kisses.

Noah leaned over to Izzy and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks, again." He said.

Izzy smiled and excused herself, telling him she need to grab something important. The bookworm took this opportunity to slip away.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Noah- *takes out a crayon and starts to draw in the book, then holds up his picture. Izzy and Noah kissing with hearts above theirs heads, in the background there's fireworks. He then shrugs.* "What? I thought it was cute."

* * *

Noah returned to his spot and moments later, Izzy reappeared with a smirk and something behind her back.

"Are you ready for some fun, guys?" She shouted between pops of the fireworks . Everybody turned to her, giving each other skeptical looks. The only one to reply was Geoff who yelled, "I am ALWAYS ready, dudette!"

"Then let's lite this sucker!"

Izzy pulled three fireworks that had _large _amounts of papers duck taped to them from behind her back.

"Izzy! No! Those are the contracts for next season!"

With a wicked grin she lit a match and sent them on fire, watching them rocket into the night and exploding.

Everybody laughed and high-fived, including Chef.

"Take that, pretty boy!" He laughed.

Chris stood there, mouth agape.

"This is coming out of your paycheck, Chef!" The host yelled back.

He crossed his arms in a huff. Chef frowned and shoved Chris in the pool.

The handsome man resurfaced, sputtering out water.

"At least there's the back up, back up copies back at Head Quarters." He mumbled.

Noah reclined back in his chair, smirking, as he watched his new girlfriend cackle. He could tell that his life would no longer be sitting, standing, and leaning. It was going to be adventurous.

* * *

Yahoo! I'm done. What do you guys think?

My thoughts are that it was ok.. probably rushed at points. Were they OC? (Gosh I hope not!).

**[1]-** In Weird 'Al' song, 'Canadian Idoit' he sings _'Well Maple Syrup is what they export / They treat curling just like it's a real sport' _So Cody, being Canadian, yells out 'IT'S A REAL SPORT!'.

**[2]- **When Izzy pulls down the skin under her eye, she's doing the same thing characters in anime do.

**[3]- **The Board of Shadowy Figures is from Clone High (Don't own either.). And gosh, Geshi is so freakin' creepy...

"DRIVE, GENGUS, DRIVE!" - Gandhi.

"DID YOU SEE THE POOL? THEY FLIPPED THE BITCH!" - Scudthsworth.

Anyway, moving on. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!

ON. ...Wesley.


End file.
